WEDNESDAYxTUESDAY
by Mon2Sun2011999
Summary: MY FIRST FAN-FICTION YAY!  FOR ALL YOU 'MORROW LOVE' FANS OUT THERE THIS ONE SHOULD BE THE ONE FOR YOU! THIS ONE STARS POOR OLD WEDNESDAY AND TUESDAY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


Drowned Wednesday, mistress of the border sea and fifth child of the Artitect, lay down on her waterproof, satin bed that was crafted with the third key. It was located in a special place in the border sea that she made herself and not even her dawn knew where it was. It was the only place where she could just get some peace and quiet without random denizens coming up to her and saying things like "lady Wednesday I need you to sign these documents" or "milady a denizen just drowned!" the only living thing that was in this chamber apart from Wednesday, was her beloved will. Oh how she loved it. She would come into her room every day and kiss the side of the carp's bowl and ask it what it had been doing all day. Once she even crafted a wedding ring with the third key and dropped it into the carp's bowl to show how much she loved it. It was truly the only thing she cared about.

As Wednesday slumped her head onto her pillow, she heard a knock at the door to her chamber. '_who could that be' _she wondered _'no one knows where this place is located apart from me, I'm sure I put a spell on this place so only I could see it…' _she cautiously got up and walked over to the door. _"_what if it's a nithling_" _she said with fear in her voice. She slowly put her hand on the handle and opened the door. It opened with a loud _'creek' _and Wednesdays face looked incredibly shocked at who she saw at the door. _'no… it…it cant be…' _standing there was grim Tuesday himself and as Wednesday looked down, she saw that he was in fact wearing the gauntlets that were the second key. Wednesday was furious at this. The chamber was meant to be for her and for her only, not for the other morrow days to come and annoy her by talking about paper work and other boring things like that.

"greetings lady Wednesday mistress of the border sea and ruler of a large part of the hou-"

"shut up Tuesday," Wednesday snapped "quit with the small talk and how in the name of the Artitect did you find your way here!"

By the look on Tuesdays face, his current emotions were upset because of Wednesdays comment and scared because he had broken house rules in order to find her chamber. He had crafted his own spirit eaters to look into Wednesday's mind while she was sleeping so he would know where her chamber was. When he told her how he got there, Wednesdays face turned as red as a ripe tomato and she gave him such a violent glance that even Dame Primus would be scared.

"p-p-please c-calm down we-we-Wednesday" stuttered Tuesday I -I just came to ask if I could help you. Y-you see um…."

"get on with it Tuesday. I'm not going to stand here and listen to your all millennium" said Wednesday impatiently.

"ok ok! You just scared me!"

"WHAT! Why you arrogant little….. Ugh! Why waste my breath on a weakling like you?" Said Wednesday strongly "now what was this '_help'_ you wanted to deliver."

"well I've heard complaints about the border sea flowing into realms it shouldn't and I wanted to know if you wanted me to help you control it a little more?"

'_Tuesday, doing me a favour? _thought Wednesday _he must have been washed between the ears for some reason' _"are you serious_" _she said curiously.

"well y-yes" he replied nervously, worried about what Wednesday might say.

Wednesday had never seen this helpful, calm side of Tuesday and she actually felt sorry for him about the way she had spoken to him. She cursed herself and without even knowing it, she quickly said, "yes, thank you Tuesday that would be splendid!"

"ok then I will get right to it! Thanks Wednesday! You're the best!" Tuesday said as he leaned over, gave Wednesday a quick hug and rushed out of the door and before Wednesday could stop him he was all ready in some type of boat rowing at 50 mph.

Wednesday sat down and thought about Tuesday for a minuet. She was now seeing him how she never had before. She saw him as a sweet, reliable denizen And she suddenly felt an emotion that she had never felt before. She felt a loving connection between them. She used to see him as a moody, horrid day that cared about no one but himself but now…now he was so much more to her. If he was going to sort the border sea out for her, she knew exactly where he would begin. Port Wednesday.

"Tuesday!" Wednesday yelled as she finally made it to port Wednesday. "Please I need to speak to you"

"What is it Wednesday" Tuesday said anxiously

"Look, when we were talking in my chamber a minuet ago, I well… I realised that your so much more than a lousy morrow day with no feelings, you're a sweet, independent denizen with a huge heart, and well…well I think your kind of cool" Wednesday said with a blush and with her last remark, she slowly walked over to him, took his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "thanks Tuesday, for everything"

Tuesday was blushing a lot now and he also felt a warm loving emotion rise up in his heart. "your not so bad yourself Wednesday. Actually I'm glad you said that because I thought the same thing and I didn't want to have to tell you and the wrong thing come out of my mouth and you reject me.

"how could anyone reject you Tuesday?"

"thanks Wednesday. Wanna come back to my pyramid for a bit?"

"Ok" replied Wednesday as she gave him a hug "that would be great!"

And so they walked back to Tuesdays pyramid with the faint glow of the border sea's moonlight shining down on them. They both knew that this was the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
